Seis grados de separación
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ryouta ! / KiKuro / UA / Tras recuperarse de un trasplante de hígado, Kuroko quiere conocer al donante y lo hace de la manera menos pensada y también la más curiosa: mediante su diario. ¿Qué encontrará más allá de esas páginas? Eso, ni él se lo imagina.


**Comunidad:** minutitos lj  
 **Tabla:** Beatrice  
 **Tema:** 08\. Cuando nos conocimos mi vida comenzó. Un poco después la tuya terminó.

* * *

 **Seis grados de separación.**

La operación finaliza al mediodía, mientras los pájaros se acomodan en sus nidos y la brisa del verano sacude el césped, creando un susurro que Kuroko no puede escuchar, no en las profundidades del sueño en que lo ha sumido la anestesia. En su habitación del hospital, su familia se apiña sobre la cama y los sillones en espera de noticias, con las manos unidas para pedir en oración o con lágrimas en los ojos, todavía incapaces de creer que el único hijo de la familia, un joven de tan sólo 25 años, esté siendo sometido a un trasplante de hígado.

Por suerte, sus temores no se prolongan eternamente y tres horas después de que hayan visto a Kuroko desaparecer tras la puerta del quirófano, el cirujano se presenta ante ellos. Es un hombre joven y serio, lo que le da credibilidad, pero sólo depositaron plenamente su confianza en él cuando prometió devolverles a su hijo (a su amigo) sano y salvo.

—¿Cómo está? —pregunta el padre de Kuroko, mientras observa como el médico se sube las gafas por el puente de la nariz en un ademán de sabiduría. Le tiemblan las manos con las que aferra la de su esposa y su madre respectivamente, pero se obliga a ser valiente. Confía en Midorima, en ese amigo taciturno al que Kuroko solía invitar a veces a la casa y que siempre parecía demasiado ocupado para sonreír.

Confía en él y Midorima no piensa decepcionarlo.

—La operación fue exitosa —anuncia y se mantiene estoico mientras a su alrededor las personas presentes se abrazan y sonríen entre sí; nadie se da cuenta de la sonrisa que tiembla en sus labios, tan llena de alivio como la de todos en la habitación—. Eso no significa que no haya riesgo de rechazo, pero estaremos monitoreando su condición durante una semana más y posteriormente lo harán ustedes una vez se incorpore a su vida cotidiana. No quiero abrumarlos con los detalles —dice, sin poder contener un suspiro—. Pronto algunas enfermeras lo traerán de vuelta. Ya habrá tiempo para lo demás.

Todos asienten, demasiado aliviados para contradecirlo.

Midorima se da la vuelta para abandonar la habitación; está cansado y le apetece una taza de té antes de continuar con su ronda en el hospital. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda marcharse, una voz lo detiene; una voz que no puede situar pero que recuerda vagamente de las tardes que solía pasar con Kuroko y otras amistades en su casa; una voz que solía ofrecerle más panecillos en medio de la cena y preguntarle cómo estaba, así como pedirle que saludara a sus padres de su parte.

—Gracias —dice la voz.

Él asiente con un movimiento apenas perceptible, luego abandona la habitación. Su lucha (la lucha de Kuroko), todavía no ha terminado.

.

Los primeros días después de la operación resultan difíciles. Kuroko permanece la mayor parte del tiempo sedado, tratando de lidiar con el dolor que se extiende desde la cicatriz en su abdomen hasta el resto de su cuerpo; pero aunque los días le resultan difíciles, no son malos. Sus familiares y amigos lo visitan diariamente, apilando regalos y buenos deseos por igual en la cómoda que se encuentra al lado de su cama y, lo más importante, una certeza crece en su interior.

Podrá vivir para leer todos los libros apilados a su lado y todos aquellos que dejó en su apartamento. Podrá vivir para escribir sus propias historias y compartirlas con las personas a su alrededor. Podrá vivir para ver a su perro crecer, para ayudar a sus padres en lo que necesiten, para divertirse con sus amigos... Podrá vivir para ser feliz o al menos, para intentar serlo. Pero conforme esta certeza se va instalando en su interior, al igual que los primeros signos del verano se hacen presentes en las altas nubes que cruzan el cielo, una duda también anida en su pecho. No es nada vital, ni extraño, pero corroe sus pensamientos, los invade y lo impulsa a actuar, aunque sabe que es muy difícil que obtenga respuestas.

—¿Quién es el donante? —pregunta por fin a Midorima, unos días antes de que lo den de alta. El peligro de que su cuerpo rechace el nuevo hígado no ha pasado del todo, pero su ex-compañero de secundaria se siente lo suficientemente confiado como para dejarlo marchar a casa, para alegría de su madre. No parece feliz, sin embargo, cuando se da la vuelta para examinarlo.

—Sabes que no puedo revelar esa información —dice y Kuroko sonríe al detectar el característico tono de voz de cuando está enojado, mas no lo suficiente como para dar el tema por zanjado—. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —se adelanta el hombre, pues él también tiene la habilidad de leer lo que su amigo está pensando y cree que puede persuadirlo si conoce sus intenciones.

—¿A ti no te daría curiosidad conocer a la persona cuyo órgano ahora está en tu interior?

—No —dice Midorima y Kuroko ríe.

—Supongo que no —dice Kuroko, tratando de esconder su sonrisa tras el dorso de su mano—. Esa es una respuesta muy tuya Midorima-kun, pero yo no pienso lo mismo. No puedo hacerlo.

—No puedo hacer nada al respecto —dice, mientras prepara sus instrumentos. Normalmente el trabajo de desinfección y revisión se lo dejaría a las enfermeras, pero nunca puede estar demasiado seguro a menos que lo haga él.

—Sólo quiero saber su nombre —insiste Kuroko, ignorando por completo el procedimiento que Midorima lleva a cabo. Al verlo, nadie podría afirmar que lleva internado casi tres semanas y que acaba de pasar por una operación de alto riesgo, pues luce lleno de vitalidad y decisión—. Yo me encargo de lo demás.

—No. Lo que menos puedo darte es su nombre. Y ahora quédate quieto, que estoy removiendo los puntos.

—¿Qué hay de otra cosa? ¿Quizá está internado ahora mismo? —Kuroko observa el pasillo vacío a través de las puertas de cristal que conectan su habitación con el mundo exterior; es casi como si esperara poder ver a alguien allí fuera, alguien a quien reconocería contra toda lógica y razón—. Podría ir a visitarlo si me das el número de habitación.

—No.

—Midorima-kun, por favor.

Midorima se detiene y sus ojos se encuentran con los de Kuroko.

—No puedo hacerlo, va en contra de la ética profesional y no pienso violarla. Por favor, no me pidas imposibles.

—¿Y si esa persona te pregunta por mí, entonces accederías? Después de todo, ambos estaríamos de acuerdo.

Midorima aprieta los labios, formando una línea perfecta. No dice nada, pero Kuroko no necesita que lo haga: su expresión es suficiente. Ahora sólo le queda rezar porque la otra persona quiera conocerlo; sólo así podrá cerrar el círculo de la enfermedad que lo llevó a esa cama de hospital.

.

El día de su alta y justo cuando Kuroko ya se ha dado por vencido con respecto a su petición, Midorima aparece para despedirlo con un sobre entre los brazos, que le entrega sólo después de hacerle una última revisión y darle una lista de cuidados que tanto él como su familia tienen que tomar en cuenta para ayudar a su mejoría.

—Es lo único que tengo —dice Midorima, tendiéndole el sobre de color beige, en el que no se distingue ningún logotipo o emblema que lo identifique con el hospital, lo que sin duda ayuda a que los presentes, incluido Kuroko, se sientan intrigados—. No puedo ayudarte más. Cuídate, Kuroko.

—Gracias —responde Kuroko, tras unos segundos de observar el sobre entre sus manos. Luego, hace una profunda reverencia (o tan profunda como lo permite su herida, pues todavía hay riesgo de que se abra)—. Muchas gracias, Midorima-kun.

Midorima asiente. Se deja llevar por los agradecimientos y preguntas que los familiares de Kuroko tienen para él como despedida. Deja que el joven, el hombre que ha renacido como una nueva persona ante la sociedad, palpe con cuidado el sobre, familiarizándose con su peso, su grosor, su tacto. Midorima no sabe si lo que hizo está bien o no, pero entiende que no puede negar que dos personas se conozcan, no cuando están tan íntimamente unidas por la enfermedad, la muerte y principalmente la vida.

La vida se trata de encuentros y él es médico, así que, ¿quién le da el permiso de evitarlos?

.

Aunque Kuroko se muere de curiosidad por inspeccionar los contenidos del sobre, no lo hace hasta unos días después, cuando se terminan las fiestas sorpresa y celebraciones improvisadas por sus amigos con motivo de su mejoría. De hecho, casi se ha olvidado del sobre, que yace en un cajón de la cómoda al lado de su cama, cuando una noche, buscando algo que leer, lo encuentra a tientas en la oscuridad.

Lo escondió muy bien para que nadie lo encontrara, para que nadie comprometiera la carrera de Midorima de manera accidental o premeditada. Lo escondió como un tesoro que en ese momento encuentra, sorprendido como un niño poco antes de la hora de acostarse y que toma con dedos temblorosos, pues su curiosidad, su emoción, y, ¿por qué no? También su miedo, vuelven a renacer una vez lo tiene entre las manos.

El sobre contiene una libreta de aproximadamente diez centímetros de largo, con tapas de color amarillo brillante y sin identificación alguna. Es una libreta cualquiera, de esas que se compran en las tiendas de conveniencia instaladas en la esquina de cada manzana y su apariencia, más que decepcionarlo, lo alienta. Sin embargo, la emoción se convierte en inquietud en cuanto abre la primera página, pues lo escrito (todo lo escrito, comprueba, pasando las páginas con rapidez), no puede ser más que una especie de diario.

¿Y por qué Midorima le daría un diario? ¿Para qué? ¿Es acaso su diario personal? ¿Podrá encontrar en él la información que necesita? Tras una rápida inspección de la caligrafía, Kuroko decide que no. Además, la persona que escribió el diario parece más bien desordenada, en contraste con la exactitud de relojería que exhibe Midorima. Un claro ejemplo es que empieza la primera página anotando una fecha y una hora (15 de Junio - 8:00 am. No olvidar!) como si el propósito de la libreta hubiera sido, en un principio, convertirse en una agenda.

Así pues, Midorima le ha dado el diario de alguien más. Presumiblemente del donador o donadora del órgano que ahora yace en su cuerpo, pero la intención tras tal acto se le escapa.

Muy a su pesar, Kuroko sigue leyendo, pues es demasiado tarde para llamar a Midorima y quizá encuentre la razón entre las páginas del cuadernito, lo que le evitaría una mirada reprobatoria de su amigo. _No preguntes cosas estúpidas_ , diría Midorima, sobre todo si lo ha despertado tras un largo día de trabajo.

Debajo de la fecha (¿La habrá olvidado, pese a haberla anotado? se pregunta Kuroko vagamente), hay una lista de compra con elementos ordinarios, que no distinguen al o la misteriosa propietaria del resto de la población japonesa. El formato de las entradas continúa así por algunas páginas, lo que le plantea a Kuroko más preguntas de las que resuelve. Por ejemplo, ¿por qué no utilizó su teléfono celular para programar recordatorios en lugar de anotarlo todo? Seguramente habría sido más sencillo. Y sin embargo, tras varias listas de compra y fechas al azar, Kuroko encuentra lo que parece más bien una entrada personal en la caligrafía deshilvanada del que empieza a imaginar, es alguien un poco desordenado.

 _Cita con el estilista por la mañana. Debo recordar no cortarme el cabello demasiado, hace frío y odio sentir la brisa en la nuca._ Abajo hay un itinerario para el día: estilista, gimnasio, desayuno con mamá, trabajo y casa, cosas demasiado generales que de nuevo no le ayudan a dilucidar a quién está leyendo y mucho menos si es un hombre o una mujer.

Frustrado, Kuroko cierra el cuaderno-diario y lo deja sobre su mesita de noche, frotándose los ojos para ahuyentar un dolor de cabeza que podría causarle insomnio. No está seguro de lo que Midorima pretende; no está seguro de si debería seguir leyendo, pues un diario es algo demasiado íntimo y él sólo quiere conocer al donador para agradecerle; no está seguro de nada, salvo de que está vivo, vivo y listo para cerrar los ojos en preparación de un nuevo día.

.

Kuroko aborda el primer tren hacia Tokyo al día siguiente. Tiene intención de devolver el cuaderno-diario y pedir explicaciones a Midorima, pero mientras espera llegar a su destino, sentado entre gente medio dormida y bastante malhumorada, no puede evitar hojearlo de nuevo. Las páginas están ligeramente oscurecidas por el uso y despiden, en contraste con el aroma del tren por la mañana, cierto aroma a perfume. Kuroko abre el cuaderno en una página al azar y descubre que, en algún punto desde que el joven (pues nadie más usaría un perfume con esa nota cítrica, está seguro), escribió ese escueto recordatorio en la primera página, hasta esa en donde se ha detenido, algo lo ha decidido a verter sus sentimientos en el papel.

 _Las cosas han cambiado mucho en los últimos días. Casi no puedo creerlo! Jamás pensé que tendría una oportunidad así tras finalizar la preparatoria, pero no pienso desaprovecharla. Ojalá fuera un poquito más fácil... Tengo que esforzarme mucho si pretendo no morir en el intento! Por ahora debo: 1. Arreglar mis horarios de sueño 2. Comer mejor y 3. Hacer ejercicio. Espero que con eso después tenga más tiempo para mí mismo..._

Muy a su pesar, Kuroko sonríe al terminar la entrada. Parece que algo bueno le sucedió a su interlocutor invisible, algo que no sabrá si decide regresar el diario. Así como tampoco sabrá qué lo decidió a ser donador, ni mucho menos alguna pista para encontrarlo. Kuroko observa la pasta amarilla, tan brillante como el sol que despunta en el horizonte, con el entrecejo fruncido y sintiéndose molesto ante su propia debilidad, luego, pasa sus manos por las palabras de aquella entrada; son la promesa de las respuestas que necesita (quizá más que eso) y por ello, se pone de pie con un suspiro y se baja en la siguiente estación, muy lejos del hospital de Midorima.

Kuroko decide refugiarse en el café más cercano cuando se da cuenta de que es virtualmente imposible regresar a su casa en la hora pico, no a menos que quiera ser aplastado, golpeado e insultado por los trabajadores que se dirigen a sus respectivas empresas y rutinas, cosas a las que él todavía no tiene pleno acceso por estar en recuperación. Tampoco puede tomar mucho café o té, pues sería peligroso para su organismo, pero aun así pide una taza, su boleto para permanecer bajo las coloridas sombrillas del local, en una cita con ese joven desconocido al que planea seguir leyendo. Su siguiente entrada todavía es vaga, pero Kuroko se descubre sintiéndose un poco más comprensivo al respecto; el desconocido no escribió para alguien más, por ende, no consideró necesario especificar detalles guardados en su memoria, pues nadie más tendría que interpretarlos.

 _Ha sido bastante divertido. La verdad nunca me ha importado mucho qué ropa llevo y creo que eso le dio mucha risa a Hitomi-san pero debo admitir que muchas de las prendas de hoy me gustaron mucho. Eso sí, cuestan bastante! No creo poder comprar una hasta que ahorre varios de mis sueldos..._

Kuroko pasa la página. El sol avanza en el cielo y la cantidad de transeúntes comienza a menguar; a juzgar por lo que el joven narra, ha comenzado un nuevo empleo, pero Kuroko no puede adivinar qué hace, sólo sabe y siente por sus palabras, que es algo que le entusiasma mucho. A través de las páginas también conoce a sus compañeros de trabajo: Hitomi-san es su jefa (o al menos eso parece, aunque se dirige a ella de manera bastante informal), también hay varios hombres, aunque ninguno con el que tenga una amistad particular y la lista de mujeres, en cambio, resulta interminable, lo que lo hace sospechar que su donador, su interlocutor invisible, es un mujeriego.

—Disculpe, señor —lo llama una voz, logrando que dé un respingo y cierre el diario de golpe, como si estuviera ocultando algo. Kuroko alza la vista para encontrarse con la camarera, a quien le tomó algún tiempo darse cuenta de su presencia, pero que cuando por fin lo hizo, no dudó ni un segundo en acercársele—. Disculpe mi descortesía, pero lleva bastante tiempo sentado aquí y si no está consumiendo algo me temo que debo pedirle que se retire. ¿Desea otra taza de café?

—Oh, lo siento —Kuroko observa su taza vacía, incapaz de recordar cuándo se bebió todo el café. Siente las orejas calientes y lucha porque el rubor no se extienda hasta sus mejillas, pero sabe que ha fallado miserablemente cuando el semblante de la chica se relaja y le dirige una sonrisa comprensiva—. No me di cuenta del tiempo. Perdóneme, no era mi intención abusar de la amabilidad del local. Gracias por el café.

Kuroko se pone de pie y hace una reverencia, que la chica corresponde torpemente. Se siente avergonzado y consultar su reloj no ayuda a mejorar su estado de ánimo, pues la chica tiene razón y ha pasado al menos dos horas sentado en aquél café solitario, leyendo, pero sobre todo tratando de imaginar a la persona que se sentaba todos los días (¿en dónde? ¿quizá en un café similar?) a escribir sus pensamientos, sin imaginar siquiera que algún día un extraño los leería. Aunque ahora, bueno, no son tan extraños.

.

El diario no es lineal. Tanto puede haber entradas consecutivas durante una semana (o no haber ninguna) como puede haber varias anotaciones hechas en un mismo día, en lo que Kuroko piensa es cuestión de horas o incluso minutos, dependiendo de la urgencia que el joven (¿de qué otra manera puede llamarlo? A Kuroko le gustaría saberlo) tenga de expresarse.

Por ejemplo, Kuroko descubre una entrada casi a finales del diario que casi con toda certeza está escrita con premura, a juzgar por la tinta emborronada y varios kanji a medio trazar, como si el joven hubiera tratado de ordenar sus caóticas ideas vertiéndolas en el papel. Le han dado un fin de semana completo de descanso ( _¡El primero desde que empecé a trabajar aquí!_ ) y es casi posible, con la precisión de un científico examinando algo bajo la lente de un microscopio, descubrir el proceso de pensamiento que lo llevó, tras varias ideas vagas, a concebir un plan para irse de viaje a Kyoto durante dicho período.

El joven anota todo lo que va a llevar (bloqueador solar, agua mineral, varias mudas de ropa, su cámara fotográfica y otras chucherías), pero a Kuroko le decepciona descubrir que no hay ningún detalle del viaje en las páginas posteriores, por lo que no sabe qué parte de Kyoto visitó. Si se paseó o no por los bosques de Arashiyama, bajo las frondosas copas de los árboles o si quizá se perdió entre las infinitas columnas de los templos del lugar, escuchando el sonido del río y el trino de los pájaros. De todos modos, no puede imaginárselo; el joven, el hombre que se adivina tras los trazos, es todavía una silueta imprecisa, de facciones ocultas tras una nube o quizá, tras un rayo de sol. Pero eso no evita que siga leyéndolo, recorriendo las estaciones con él, de tal manera que también pasan a su alrededor mucho más rápido.

—¿Qué tanto lees, Tetsu-kun? —le pregunta un día su mejor amiga, mientras ambos van en camino hacia sus respectivos trabajos. A Momoi no le ha pasado desapercibido el cuaderno amarillo que parece haberse convertido en el compañero de Kuroko tanto como cualquier otro libro, aunque éste, sabe por lo que ha visto de reojo, no tiene nada parecido a una novela en su interior.

—Nada —dice, pues no quiere ser sometido a un interrogatorio—. Es un diario —puntualiza, deseando que sea suficiente para aplacar la curiosidad que puede adivinar en las facciones de su amiga, quien aunque no es tan descortés como para inclinarse sobre su hombro para leer, sin duda no rechazaría una invitación para echarle una hojeada.

—¿Es tuyo?

Kuroko suspira.

—No.

—¡Qué suspiro tan profundo, Tetsu-kun!

—Mis suspiros no tienen nada en particular —dice él, regresando al diario, cuyas páginas se agotan ahora con mayor rapidez, una perspectiva que lo asusta y emociona a la vez, pues es casi como si estuviera recorriendo el camino hacia un tesoro mucho más grande, más importante, que sólo encontrará cuando lo cierre definitivamente.

—Si tú lo dices —Momoi se encoge de hombros y lo deja estar. En realidad, no importa de quién sea el diario, ni dónde lo consiguió, preguntas que sin duda sus amigos y ella se han planteado en más de una ocasión. No, lo que importa es que le hace bien a Kuroko, lo hace sonreír, lo hace suspirar, lo hace seguir adelante.

.

Kuroko cree haber encontrado una pista del paradero del joven en su antepenúltima entrada.

 _Encontré un buen lugar en el cual descansar entre el trabajo y el gimnasio y lo mejor de todo es que nadie me molesta. Nunca me han gustado las bibliotecas pero debo admitir que sirven muy bien para esconderse y con tal de que tome un libro de alguna estantería y lo abra, los encargados piensan que estoy copiándolo en esta libreta y así me libro de muchos problemas. Supongo que vendré aquí a menudo, la gente es amable y creo que es la única biblioteca en esta parte de Shinjuku así que tampoco es muy frecuentada..._

Kuroko repasa las palabras una y otra vez, sintiendo cómo su corazón late con fuerza y la sangre le golpea las sienes. Ahora está seguro de que su interlocutor invisible vive en Tokyo; quizá se lo ha encontrado en el subterráneo en alguna ocasión, quizá han pasado de lado en alguna de las atestadas calles de la ciudad, quizá incluso frecuenten la misma biblioteca, pues él conoce muy bien el lugar que el joven menciona; es también su favorito, por su calma, que resulta tan extraña en el bullicio de una zona como Shinjuku.

Con esa certeza y la idea de que Midorima lo ha planeado todo de alguna manera, Kuroko no duda en preguntarle a la encargada, una vieja amiga suya, si reconoce a alguien que pueda calar con las vagas, pero inequívocas señas, que Kuroko tiene de su donante. Sin embargo, aunque para él son señas únicas, el joven no se distingue de nadie más; la mujer ha visto a varios hombres y jóvenes en actitud de estudio, con cuadernos abiertos a los lados y copiando (o fingiendo copiar) los textos de la biblioteca, por lo que Kuroko abandona el lugar decepcionado y de algún modo avergonzado de pensar que, una vez llegara al lugar, reconocería al hombre con sólo una mirada y éste a su vez, iría a su encuentro, justo como en un cuento de hadas.

Frustrado, Kuroko arroja el diario sobre su cama y no se molesta en recogerlo cuando éste resbala y cae al suelo con un golpe sordo que describe a la perfección sus sentimientos. No es hasta más tarde, cuando despierta de una siesta no planeada, cuando se decide a rescatarlo, alargando su brazo hacia el suelo, donde brilla un objeto pequeño y dorado que no le pertenece: una memoria.

.

La primera vez que Kuroko ve a su interlocutor invisible no puede dejar de temblar. Está sentado frente a su computadora personal, pensando que quizá el dispositivo esté arruinado tras tanto tiempo de desuso, cuando windows le pregunta qué quiere hacer con el material dentro de la unidad E, que lleva el simple nombre de "Ryouta". Kuroko elige la opción para abrir la carpeta y ver los archivos, aunque eso le toma unos cuantos segundos más, pues está tratando de procesar el nombre del joven que lo ha acompañado y lo acompaña en esta nueva etapa de su vida.

Dentro de la carpeta hay un sinfín de fotos, además de unos cuantos vídeos, que lo dejan boquiabierto. Kuroko selecciona una al azar mientras tiembla, de tal modo que durante un instante apenas puede controlar el ratón para que se dirija a donde él quiere. Pero cuando por fin lo consigue y el archivo se abre en su pantalla, él no puede evitar una exclamación de alivio, mezclada con cierta sorpresa y mucha añoranza, pese a que nunca había visto al joven antes.

 _Ryouta_ es alto y rubio; sus ojos dorados están enmarcados por unas largas y curiosas pestañas, que Kuroko no duda resalta con delineador y tiene cierta facilidad para sonreír. O quizá mucha. Kuroko lo observa mientras pasa las fotografías, siempre sonriente, siempre rodeado de amigos y sabe que calza a la perfección con la imagen del joven que escribió (y quizá todavía escribe) un diario en un cuaderno de 100 yenes y un día decidió ser donador.

Hay fotos de Arashiyama, de él bajo los árboles, con sombras verdes cruzándole las mejillas y luces bailándole en el cabello. Hay fotos de él en la playa, sentado sobre la arena con las piernas cruzadas y el cabello húmedo adherido a la nuca y las mejillas. Hay fotos de él en fiestas y reuniones, sosteniendo todo tipo de bebidas alcohólicas y también las hay de él en compañía de sus familiares, a los que Kuroko identifica por la curiosa forma de sus ojos y el cabello rubio, siempre tan llamativo.

Son muestras de una vida que también late dentro de él y que ahora, más que nunca, quiere agradecer. Y la única persona que puede darle la respuesta que necesita es Midorima.

.

Hace frío y Kuroko se cubre el rostro con su bufanda, en un vano intento por ahuyentar al viento helado que le rasguña las mejillas y congela su nariz. Hace frío, pero eso no lo detiene y pronto se encuentra frente a _Ryouta_ , cuya dirección fue fácil de obtener una vez Midorima estuvo al tanto de todos los detalles (el diario, la memoria, las fotografías, la biblioteca que ambos frecuentaban, sus sentimientos). No es el encuentro que él esperaba, ni el momento ni el lugar, pero se alegra de haberlo alcanzado al fin. Incluso lleva un montón de girasoles, sin temor alguno de parecer ridículo o demasiado sentimental.

Kuroko observa la lápida frente a él, cubierta de nieve pero llena de regalos. La primavera se acerca y los amigos y familiares de Ryouta le han llevado flores, justo como él; cosas que el joven que yace bajo la tierra no puede apreciar. Las lágrimas amenazan con nublar su visión ante dicha idea, por lo que Kuroko trata de distraerse recordando su última conversación con Midorima, aquella que lo llevó ahí. Todavía recuerda el rostro de su amigo cuanto le preguntó por su donante, cuando lo enfrentó con todos los hechos y pruebas suficientes para reclamar una dirección, un nombre, _algo_. Después de todo, Midorima había avivado la llama y era, le dijo, con la voz temblándole por la ira y la emoción, su responsabilidad decirle la verdad.

Midorima había sonreído.

—¿De verdad no sabes quién es? —preguntó, con tono neutro.

—¿Debería? —preguntó Kuroko a su vez, lleno de pánico.

—Supongo que no —dijo Midorima, encogiéndose de hombros—. No es un medio que tú suelas consumir.

 _Kise Ryouta_ fue un famoso modelo, cuya carrera, que prometía ser meteórica, terminó casi un año después de haber comenzado gracias a un accidente automovilístico. Se hizo todo lo posible por salvarlo, sin embargo, sus heridas eran graves y no sobrevivió, pero dejó tras de sí sus órganos, su corazón, sus córneas de iris dorada, su hígado y su riñón, órganos que se convirtieron en nuevas oportunidades para personas como él, cuya muerte habría llegado mucho más rápido si Ryouta hubiese vivido un poco más. Su familia nunca reclamó sus pertenencias; tenían demasiadas fotografías, demasiados recuerdos y un diario no resultó una pérdida para ellos, por eso, le explicó Midorima, se lo dio cuando Kuroko expresó su deseo de conocerlo, sobre todo sabiendo que Ryouta nunca tendría la oportunidad de dar su opinión al respecto.

Es una ironía, pero Kuroko cree que podrá vivir con ella. Después de todo, la vida de Ryouta será recordada por él y por aquellos que todavía lo aman; será vivida por él y por las otras personas que recibieron sus órganos, aquellos con los que vivía, reía, se enfadaba y andaba por el mundo día tras día. Además, todavía le queda el diario, que llevará consigo no sólo físicamente, sino también en sus recuerdos, en las imágenes que evoca en su mente cada que pasa una página y por supuesto, están las fotografías, los vídeos, en los que su risa vivirá eternamente, así como su perfil tocado por los rayos del sol.

Estarán unidos para siempre y por eso, Kuroko quiere contarle todo de sí mismo, así como él sabe todo de Ryouta con tan sólo unas cuantas anotaciones en un diario barato. Pero antes de empezar, antes siquiera de sentarse en el frío suelo del cementerio, dispuesto a mantener una charla larga pero satisfactoria, Kuroko tiene una confesión que hacer.

—Te amo —dice con una sonrisa—. Gracias por haber nacido. Gracias por devolverme la vida.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** El título y la premisa provienen de la teoría postulada por Frigyes Karinthy en su cuento "Chains"; también existe una película con el mismo nombre. Dicha teoría postula que todos los seres humanos estamos conectados por seis eslabones; es decir, seis de nuestros conocidos conocen a otras seis personas que a su vez conocen a seis más en un ciclo infinito, de tal modo que a través de seis personas podemos estar conectadas con cualquier "desconocido" que veamos por la calle.

Y bueno, a lo que iba: _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ryouta!_

Gracias por leer, espero que no haya sido demasiado deprimente...


End file.
